Bunking with Nakatsu
by cuzimcrazylikethat
Summary: My first Hana kimi fic! Sano's sick so Mizuki has to stay with someone else! What happens when she bunks with Nakatsu? Will she be able to keep her secret hidden? might become NakatsuxMizuki One sided please read. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Asking

**Author's Note: Um, ok well right now this is just a one-sided Nakatsu/Mizuki fic. (I'm sure you can guess who's doing the liking, lol) Well, thanks for clicking the link to my story!**

Mizuki tiredly walked down the quiet, plain hallway, panting. She had just come from her session with Kujo. She sighed with relief as she arrived at her dorm room, room 205. As she put her hand on the doorknob, she noticed a small, official looking white sign with very small type on it.

_"ATTENTION: A student in this dormitory has a contagious illness. Please do not come in. He has already been taken care of, and will be in the care of our campus doctor. No need to worry. But a note to Mizuki Ashiya: Please find another place to stay until your roommate is well. You must stay in another room. Sorry for the inconvenience."_

_Osaka High Staff_

Mizuki drew in a quick breath. _Sano's sick!? I hope he's ok... _She heard a small cough coming from inside. She frowned, putting her back to the door and sliding down until she was on the ground, her legs up to her chest. "Now where am I gonna stay!?" She jumped as Nakatsu's dorm door flung open. Her hands went up in surprise. Nakatsu had a huge grin on his face.

"O-Oh! N-Nakatsu! You scared the heck out of me!" She said, standing up. "So… What's up?" She smiled brightly, making Nakatsu's heart speed up.

"O-oh um… I happened to hear you… and I… I…" Mizuki looked at Nakatsu with a confused look. She tilted her head like a puppy, looking at Nakatsu with bright eyes. _He's so…so **cute!! **I can't take it!! I don't know if I can go through with this… _Nakatsu fought the blush trying to push its way onto his face. "I thought maybe you could stay with me… since you probably don't have anywhere else to go…" He trailed off awkwardly, mentally crossing his fingers. Mizuki scratched her head, thinking.

"Well… that sounds great…" She started, not noticing Nakatsu's mini-victory dance. "But what about your roommate?

"Family emergency. He'll be gone for a while."

Mizuki smiled, even though she kinda didn't want to stay with him. _Not that I don't like him… but I was barely keeping my secret a secret when I was with Sano… Will I be able to manage with Nakatsu?_

Nakatsu blushed a little. _Dammit!! Maybe he's reconsidering?_

"Well, ok Nakatsu! I'll take you up on that offer!" She said, grinning. She raised an eyebrow as Nakatsu quickly turned around, his hands together as if saying a prayer.

_Oh, there really is a God!!_

"Ummm… Nakatsu?"

Nakatsu quickly spun around, his face just a tad red. "Um…. Uhh… C'mon…" He grabbed Mizuki's hand, leading her into the room. He pulled her in all the way and closed the door, still holding her hand. She glanced around the room. It was much like her and Sano's, except the bath room was one the opposite side and the bunk beds were also on the other side. Nakatsu gazed at Mizuki, his eyes tracing her, all the way to where they're hands were still together.

"Eep!" Nakatsu tore his hand away from Mizuki's quickly. He blushed heavily. "S-sorry M-Mizuki…" He threw his head into his hands dramatically. _God! He probably thinks I'm SO gay and creepy right now!_

"Huh? For what?" Mizuki said, with the same confused face from before._ What's going on with him…?_ Nakatsu lifted his face out of his hands, freezing as he noticed that Mizuki was closer than before, now almost nose to nose with him. His face flushed almost instantly, and he straightened up quickly.

"Umm, never mind." He said, turning his head to try to hide his blush. He sat down on the bottom bunk.

_What's with him?_

"Well, I need to find a way to get my stuff out of me and Sano's room… So I'll be back later." Mizuki said as she headed towards the door. She waved as she opened the door and stepped out.

"Ok, see ya!" As soon as Nakatsu heard the door shut, he jumped up and danced around the room like a little girl. He did this for about 30 seconds, before realizing how gay he must look. He froze in his place and put the leg he had up in the air down and relaxed his arms that were in a victory cheer pose. _Good thing no one's here… _He laid on the bottom bunk, crossing his arms behind his head. He could feel a blush coming to his face. _I can't believe I get to be in the same room as Mizuki… He's so… cute! _He smiled as his blush faded. _I can't wait for him to come back. _


	2. Jealous much?

**Author's Note: Hmm well, I'm still debating the one sided ness… please keep reading! Thanks. **

-Recap-

_"Well, I need to find a way to get my stuff out of me and Sano's room… So I'll be back later." Mizuki said as she headed towards the door. She waved as she opened the door and stepped out._

_"Ok, see ya!" As soon as Nakatsu heard the door shut, he jumped up and danced around the room like a little girl. He did this for about 30 seconds, before realizing how gay he must look. He froze in his place and put the leg he had up in the air down and relaxed his arms that were in a victory cheer pose. Good thing no one's here… He lay on the bottom bunk, crossing his arms behind his head. He could feel a blush coming to his face. I can't believe I get to be in the same room as Mizuki… He's so… cute! He smiled as his blush faded. I can't wait for him to come back. _

_

* * *

_

"Nakatsu, I'm back!" Mizuki called to Nakatsu, stumbling into the room. Her hands were full of bags.

Nakatsu shot up from his place on the bottom bunk. "Hey Mizuki!" His voice had a touch of hysteria to it. _We're all alone… and he's staying with me for as long as it takes for Sano to get better. _Nakatsu heard a loud, pained cough come from next door. _And by the way that cough sounds, it seems like that might be a while! _Mizuki was still fumbling around with the many plastic bags she had. She frowned inwardly. _I guess I should have left the two extra boxes of pads… _Nakatsu sat up a little more, ready to get up to help.

"Hey, um do u need help with—..." Before he could finish, Mizuki fell forward almost as soon as she reached the bunk beds, and the bags fell to the ground as she fell sideways into Nakatsu, knocking him onto his back. Now Mizuki's small body was sprawled over Nakatsu's and they were face to face. She happened to be kneeing him in the err... well you know. (Haha.) Nakatsu let out a very whiny "get up" as he felt her shifting her all weight onto that same knee.

"Ow…." Mizuki groaned, pushing her self up and off of Nakatsu. The same pained expression was still plastered on his face, mixed with embarrassment. "Um, Sorry… Hey, are you ok?" She said, noticing the look on his face.

Nakatsu lifted his head warily. "Mhm…" His voice was uneven and high pitched. He dropped his head back onto the bed, and rolled into a ball. He slid his hands between his legs, which he had clamped together. "Just… give me a minute…" He spoke in between gasps, his voice raising and falling at least 3 octaves.

Mizuki just stared for a second, trying to understand his strange reaction. _Was it something I did? _She mentally went through everything that happened in the last few minutes. _Oh hell… I think I might have… _A small groan from Nakatsu confirmed her thoughts. _So what do I do now? Say sorry? Would it be weird if a guy apologized to another guy for something like that? _After debating with herself about her next move, she decided to not say anything in fear of blowing her cover. She let him stay in his ball and started taking her possessions out of her bags and putting them onto her top bunk. _At least now I can move these pads discreetly…_

Finally Nakatsu sat up. He groaned. "Damn." _He nearly crushed them!!! _Mizuki climbed down from the top bunk.

"You ok now?" She said, sitting down next to him.

_Ba-bmp. Dammit, now's NOT the time to get all nervous and shit! Stop Nakatsu, STOP! _

His body didn't even _try _to stop.

_Ba-bmp._

_Ba-bmp._

_Ba-BMP!!_

Nakatsu kept his eyes forward and his head down. "Y-yeah," He gulped. "I'll live."

He lifted his head to look at Mizuki who flashed another cute smile and casually patted him on the back.

"Good."

Nakatsu beamed back. They sat like that for just a few minutes, just looking and smiling.

_So cute… if only he was gay too… _Nakatsu sighed.

_Why's he staring at me like that? _Mizuki stood up, breaking the awkward moment. "Hey, well I gotta go meet Julia in about 10 minutes." She said, heading for the door. "I don't want to be late…"

She grabbed her shoes and sat in the desk chair to put them on. Nakatsu could feel himself burning with jealousy. _What does that girl have that I don't!??? Oh yeah… girl body parts… Hmm well, I can't let them be alone! If I do I may never have a chance with Mizuki! Hmm, me and Mizuki are friends… maybe I can just ask if I can come… or maybe not…_

Just as Mizuki's hand landed on the doorknob, Nakatsu blurted out a rushed "CanIcome? Idonthaveanythingbettertodo!"

Mizuki turned around and stepped closer to him. "Huh? What was that?"

Nakatsu gulped. _Why the fuck am I having such a hard time asking!? _"Um, I just asked if I could come with you…" After seconds of silence from Mizuki he started frantically thinking of excuses. "Um… it's just because I have nothing better to do and-.."

Mizuki tried her best to let him down easy. "Um, sorry Nakatsu… but she wanted this to be private… ummm, just the two of us. You know?"

Nakatsu's shoulders slumped. "Yeah... I know..."

"Sorry." Mizuki said sincerely, heading out the door. "Bye, I'll be back soon!"

"Ok, later." The door slammed loudly. Nakatsu sprang up from the bed, holding onto his hair hysterically.

"What's so private!?" He said, slamming one fist onto the desk, causing slight damage to the wood finish. "Oh gosh, don't tell me that girl's gonna take another step with him!!!!" Just the thought of it almost made Nakatsu break out into hysterical sobs.

"Hmm… or maybe it's nothing…" Nakatsu clapped his hand to his head. "Of course it's something you idiot! Girls don't have private talks with guys for NOTHING!"

He sat on the bed, throwing his head into his hands. "Why am I getting so uptight about this?!" He clasped his hair again, tugging on it slightly. "Well it doesn't matter, because I AM getting crazed about it and there's nothing I can do to change it… so what can I do to prevent what I think is going to happen?.."

He was quiet as he thought. Just as he began to give up, an idea struck him like slap in the face. A sly smile crept slowly across his face, turning into a crazed grin and then into an evil laugh.

"Maybe I can SPY on them!!" He said, standing up from the bed and standing proudly, proud of his great idea. After debating on where they would most likely be meeting up, he grabbed his darkest pair of sunglasses and a long black coat and headed out the door.

* * *

_Hmmm... Sorry for the long update. I hope I'm portraying Nakatsu well.. tell me if i'm not or if I am please. Well, many thanks to my reviewers, I hope to receive more! lol. Whether this story is going to stay one sided or not, I'm not to sure, but I guess I have to decide soon huh? Ok well enough rambling, lol. Thanks for reading! Please R&R!_

_cuzimcrazylikethat, over and out!_


	3. Not too good at spying or seducing!

**Author's Note: Hey guys!!! Sorry it took so long!! But hmm let me say, this is a really long chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Should I up the rating to M now though? There's no lemons, and there will be no lemons... but I suppose like a paragraph of this could be considered mature... idk... LET ME KNOW PLEASE. I dont want my story deleted!**

* * *

-Recap- 

"Maybe I can SPY on them!!" He said, standing up from the bed and standing proudly, proud of his great idea. After debating on where they would most likely be meeting up, he grabbed his darkest pair of sunglasses and a long black coat and headed out the door.

Ignoring strange looks from passerby, Nakatsu strolled down the sidewalk towards the park near Osaka High. _Knowing Mizuki, they would have come here to meet up. Now all I have to do is find a bush to hide in. _He smirked triumphantly, mentally patting himself on the back for his intellectual thinking.

* * *

"Hehehe…." He laughed quietly under his breathe as he crossed the park, scanning the benches for Mizuki or Julia. Two girls in uniform he recognized from Saint Blossom give him crazy looks and then looked to each other, giggling. When he turned to them to give them a word or two, the two sprinted off into the direction of their school, nearly dropping their shopping bags. He could have sworn he heard one of them call him a closet pervert. Shrugging off the two girls and keeping his eye on the prize, Nakatsu continued his search, until finally he spotted a couple sitting closely on a bench. It was hard to tell who they were, with the hot sun blaring down into his eyes, but he assumed it was Mizuki when he heard the name, "Sano." 

He crept as quietly and quickly he could to the bushes behind the wooden park bench. He smiled as he approached them, feeling utterly sneaky. _I've got them right where I want them. Hehehe… Now it's time to get closer… I can barely hear them. _He got on his hands and knees, hoping there wasn't anyone watching him, since in the broad day he was very detectable, and silently crawled into an open, dead area at the bottom of the bush. Just as he was sure he hadn't been seen by them, he heard Julia whisper to Mizuki.

"Hey… Did you see that guy? He looked really creepy and strange… he was wearing a black trench coat and some goofy glasses; and on a hot day like this!!!" Julia said with her hand up to her mouth as if telling Mizuki a big secret. She had leaned close to Mizuki, her hand on her best friends arm, as if to emphasize what she was saying. She said something that was in English, so Nakatsu couldn't understand it. (No she's not gay people. --) she laughed as Mizuki raised her eyebrows, and returned to her position to look into her purse for something. He could take a hint though.

Nakatsu's face burned with embarrassment and anger. _Is she insinuating that I am a closet pervert!? That I' m a pedophile!? Arrrrhhh!!! _His anger burned away as he analyzed what he saw. _How dare she touch MY Mizuki… That tramp, seducing him like that! _He watched as she continued to dig in her purse, pulling out a tube of lip gloss. She unscrewed the top, spreading a pink tinted clear gloss that matched her pink patterned sundress on to her lips. She laughed. "Ha, I bet you haven't used this in a while, huh?" She had said that in English, leaving Nakatsu clueless. _Hopefully she speaks more Japanese…. _Mizuki smiled and laughed with Julia.

"Yeah I haven't, Hahaha. I haven't even worn any short shorts!!" Mizuki spoke in slow Japanese, so her friend could understand a bit of it. It took a few moments but Julia made a fake gasp and smiled.

"Yeah, I bet everyone at school would laugh at you. You'd totally blow your cover." This time she did speak in Japanese, making Nakatsu think. _Short shorts? Cover? What is Mizuki hiding? Is he gay too? I never would have guessed… _The next sentence in their conversation cleared up his doubts and questions.

"So what about that Sano guy?" She said in a flirty manner, catching the eye of handsome boy walking by. He blushed a little as she made eye contact with him, and caused him to fall over bike that had been parked near their bench. Julia let out a giggle, but quickly became serious when she noticed the disapproving look Mizuki had on her face. "Sorry… I couldn't resist! These Japanese guys are just plain adorable! Anyway, so have you guys hit it off yet? You know….all the kissy stuff? Or does he still not know your secret?"

Mizuki put her head down and stared into her lap. "No we haven't… I don't think he knows yet… I hope not…. It might spoil everything. I mean I love him a lot… more than ever…. But I'm scared that after I tell him, he won't treat me the same way. ."

Nakatsu didn't even take the time to listen to Julia's response. He was too lost in his thoughts. _So Mizuki __**is **__gay! My dream is coming true!! _In all his mental celebration, Nakatsu happened to miss Julia's remark about Mizuki telling Sano that she was actually a girl. He carefully slid out of the bush, waited until the two were looking in a different direction, and sprinted his way home. As soon as he was out of earshot, he let out a hysterical laugh of joy, causing a few Moms to grab up their small children and run, screaming. Just as he started to skip down the avenue into Osaka High, a realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"SANO!?" Nakatsu screamed at the top of his lungs, making birds fly out of the surrounding trees, and a group of freshman flinch and run into the main building, screaming "Run!!! He's insane!!!" Nakatsu turned and glared at them as they entered the school. "Stupid Freshman…" He walked to dorm 2 with his head hung. _Sano? He loves __**Sano?! **__What does he have that I don't!? How could Mizuki love him…? I'm so much more outgoing and friendly! How depressing... _Nakatsu brought his arms up to his face in his usual crazed look, tears streaming down his face in sheets. "It's just not right!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Luckily, no one was around this time. He continued on, still in his slumped position. He sighed as he arrived at his dorm room, and let himself in. He threw himself onto his bed, folding his arms behind his head as he laid on his back. Just as he decided that he should give up, a cough from next door made him realize something that gave him a sudden burst of energy.

"Sano's not gay!!" He announced to the bunk above. It said nothing to rejoice with him. "I still have a chance!!" _I'll do Mizuki a favor and get him to like me, so he'll forget about Sano and won't be crushed when he doesn't like him back!!" _Grinning proudly, Nakatsu started planning how he would go about his Mizuki-attracting.

* * *

-An Hour Later- 

"Hey Nakatsu, I'm home!" Mizuki came into the room, expecting a warm and friendly welcome. Surprisingly, an eager Nakatsu did not meet her at the door. She stepped further into the room, looking around cautiously. She could hear faint thudding noises like footfalls, but assumed they were probably someone out in the hall. "Nakatsu? Are you home?" She couldn't hear anything but a small hissing sound in the distance. Deciding that he probably went out after she left, she sat on the bottom bunk, and began to rummage through the small bag Julia had given her. Julia had given her a small bag covered in rainbow colored stars with a white background and told her not to look inside until she had a moment alone in the dorm. Mizuki beamed widely as she unzipped it and found several currently in-style lip gloss colors, some nude color blush, and some brown eyeliner. She dug a little more and found some cute hair clips, foundation, and a small note. She picked up the note, and unfolded it. It was in Julia's handwriting.

_Well, I picked these out just for you. I know you don't like to go all out with make up, so instead of lipstick I gave you some lip gloss, and instead of pink color and such, I gave you those creamy nude colors you like. I really hope everything goes well. And by everything, you know what I mean. _

_Love ya!_

_Julia_

_xoxoxox_

Thinking back to what Julia had said before she had given Mizuki the bag, she smiled even more.

"_I'm hoping that one day you do reveal your secret to Sano. In fact, I'm pretty sure it will happen… sooo this is a kit to help you out. Hopefully you can put it to good use and knock him right off his feet. " _

"Julia, Julia, Julia…." Mizuki said, shaking her head in a pretend manner of disapproval, as if Julia was sitting there to hear and watch her. . She folded the letter and put it back into the bag. "Do you have any idea how great you are?"

"Julia? She's not here is she?" A voice sounded from the bathroom.

Mizuki jumped a mile. Bumping her head into the top bunk, she fell back onto the bed rubbing her head. "Ow…." She sat up, blinking her eyes. In a rush, she blindly stuffed her gift into a corner of the bed where Nakatsu wouldn't notice it. She looked up to the now open bathroom door. A figure was coming out of the bathroom, shrouded in steam. "Nakatsu?"

"Oh hi, Mizuki!!" Nakatsu said, nonchalantly. His hair was still damp and clinging to his forehead. He was only wearing a towel around his waist. "How long have you been back?" He said, leaning on the door frame of the bathroom. He smirked inwardly, noticing the pink tint on his temporary roommate's face. _Hehehe, Phase one is going preeeetttty well. I feel so dirty for this…_

Mizuki was at a loss for words. _Wow… I mean, this isn't the first time I've seen a half naked guy, but this time it's Nakatsu… and he's just so open about it… Sano usually rushes back into the bathroom or something… Which is strange, now that I think about it... Well, just gotta keep calm! _"Hi…." She said, more calmly than she expected she could. "Maybe only about five minutes." She allowed her self to causally look at his exposed chest; posing as a guy means she can't trip up every time this happens—it would raise suspicion. She had to fight her surprise—Nakatsu was actually very built. _Wow, little did I know! _She laughed a little in her mind, and that helped her relax completely. "Nice shower?" She asked, smiling. Nakatsu smiled back, although his confidence had diminished slightly.

_Hmm… I was sure that would surprise him... _"Yeah… it was great. I was all hot and sweaty from… a _run _in the park today…. So it was nice to relax." He said, making it up as he went along. Mizuki looked unsuspicious, and a strong wave of relief crossed Nakatsu's mind. _So they didn't know it was me! Score!! _"Soo…." Nakatsu said softly, pulling himself off of the door frame. He smiled with a weird air of friendliness as he walked forward towards his small, adorable roommate, who was now rubbing her bumped head again. Taking a deep breath, he sat down next to Mizuki, sliding over slowly and silently until they were mashed together. _Ok, I'm going in. _He leaned back and put his arms onto the bed, using them to hold him up. He gazed at her expectantly. He was expecting her to scoot over. Mizuki scratched her head, oblivious to how close Nakatsu was. She did however, notice that he was calmer than usual. _Hmm… how unlike him… he'd usually by yelling and greeting me by now. Is he sick or something?_

Nakatsu made sure to make the arm closest to Mizuki unnecessarily far out, so that it was almost around her. Mizuki had not tried to scoot over yet, so Nakatsu leaned a little closer to her so that there were only a few inches between them. "Did you have a good time with Julia?" Mizuki felt chills as Nakatsu's now low voice came to her ears. Nakatsu smiled as he saw her tremble slightly.

_What the hell is he doing!? _"Uhh yeah… it was great to see her again." Mizuki said, still rubbing her head. Nakatsu nodded intently. She brought her arms down to her chest, hugging herself. "Did the air conditioner kick in or something? I'm getting pretty cold…" She said, changing the subject. "Aren't you getting a draft?" _Now he'll probably back off, I'm sure he's getting cold…especially since he's only in that towel. _

Nakatsu shrugged. "I feel fine." He said, leaning away from her. "I'm nice and warm." His tone was inviting—he was secretly hoping that his believed-to-be-gay roommate would take that as an invite for a tight embrace. Mizuki put on a pouty face.

"Lucky!" She said, smiling. "I wish I—." She got cut off as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and a hard chest smacked into her. The strong scent of soap and deodorant flooded her nose, and her hands instinctively went up and pressed onto his hard chest, trying to push him off. But before she knew it, she had been pulled into a tight hug from Nakatsu. He pulled her up from the spot and into his towel covered lap. "Na….tsu….le…go" Was all she could get out, and even that was muffled. He did not let her go. She continued to push away from his warmth, but soon gave up after she realized there was no way she could get out of this. _Oh who am I kidding? The guy has a 6 pack for crying out loud! He might crush me! _Mizuki calmed herself by remembering that Nakatsu was one of her friends, and actually noticed that she wasn't cold anymore. _Hmm… but he is warm… _She pressed her cheek against his chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of him, but felt a tinge of panic, in fear that he knows or might find out that she's a girl. But it was way more than a friendly hug between friends, so what was he thinking?

They sat like this for what seemed like forever, in which Mizuki could hear Nakatsu's heart beating furociously and wondered again, why he was doing this. "Na…tsu?" She said, quietly. "Ow uch ongu?" ("How much longer?") After a few moments, he loosened his grasp around her shoulders, but slid his hands down to her waist, where he loosely wrapped his arms. _Oh no... It looks like he's not planning on letting me go now… _He looked down on her with smothering eyes. "Are you still cold?" He felt a tinge of hurt when she shook her head no. _Man… I wanted to do that again…_

"You have such a small cute figure, Mizuki." He said, smiling. He glanced down at her, observing her. _God, he's so cute!!! _Mizuki had her hands up to her face, staring up at him with wide eyes. _Aww! I just want to hug him and never let go! _"Like a little girl or something." Mizuki blushed feverishly. _Could he tell?_

Swallowing her panic, Mizuki tried her best to stay calm. "I-I get that a lot…" Now she couldn't look him in the eyes, but instead looked down at his chest. "Nakatsu…. Will you let go of me now?" She said, politely, looking down at the smooth arms around her. _Please say yes, please say yes… _

"Huh? Already?" He said with a pout. "I mean, I feel pretty comfortable. Wouldn't you rather stay like this?" Mizuki could feel his arms holding her tighter.

"Well, I—we—this is just sorta…"

"Strange? Awkward?" Nakatsu could tell by her expression. "It's ok Mizuki! I know your se--…" Nakatsu cut himself off quickly. _Dammit! I can't reveal that I was spying on them!! _"I know… I know… Uhh… it seems like it…" He started awkwardly. "But it's fine. I'm not weirded out by it…. And we're here by ourselves…. And well, you looked so cold so I just thought I would---..." _God dammit Nakatsu!! Make some sense, will ya?!_

"Ok, Nakatsu. Thanks. You did happen to warm me up…. As awkward as that sounds… and well…" She thought back to his love confession a few months ago. (Book 6) "I understand why you wanted to do it. Because you love and care about me, right?" _I wonder if this sounds suspicious!! I really don't know what to say right now… I don't wanna hurt his feelings, but I don't want him to think I'll be his gay buddy! _

Nakatsu beamed. "I'm so glad you understand! Because I do love you Mizuki. With all my heart!" He lifted her up, and turned her so they were face to face. He brought her down back into his lap, so that her legs were on either side of him, bent on the bed. Mizuki suddenly wished she wasn't so light.

_Maybe I should say the same thing? But in more of a friend way? Just so he feels good but doesn't get the wrong message… _Gulping hard, Mizuki looked up into his eyes. "I-I love you too, Nakatsu….." Mizuki regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. She noticed that his eyes had lit up happily, so she hurriedly added a more friendly tone to it. "Because you're a great friend, and I know you'll always be there to help me." She put slight emphasis on the word 'friend', hoping he would catch her drift. She saw him nod, and assumed he understood.

Nakatsu felt just a tad crushed. _Friend? That's all? Maybe I didn't sound serious enough… _Nakatsu tightened around Mizuki's waist and mashed her up against him. "Nak—!" He bent low, so that he could speak into her ear. "I'd do anything for you, Mizuki. Anything." He could hear her breath catching—she was probably nervous, or so he thought; really she was having trouble breathing because of being crushed. He breathed in her scent, and felt absolutely overwhelmed with affection. He put his chin over her shoulder, squeezing her up into him. He held her like this for a few moments, thinking. _Why won't he hug me back? Maybe I've pushed him away… Dammit. _

"You're ok… right, Mizuki?" Nakatsu asked, loosening his grip on her.

"Well… I… umm—..."

"I'm sorry if I've freaked you out… I'm just glad you're my roommate right now…. And it's just the two of us…. I thought maybe we could….."

Nakatsu trailed off, and Mizuki could hear his breathing change. He became really still, but still kept his head at her shoulder. They stayed like this for a few moments. "I-I'm sorry…" Nakatsu said quietly, "I went too far…"

Mizuki was just about to ask why, until she felt something hard prodding into her inner thigh. She glanced down, and it was clear. _He's… He's… _Her eyes widened and she suddenly wanted to slap him, but resisted her urge. She looked back up to Nakatsu, who was now blushing an unbelievably bright shade of red. He had opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but nothing came out. After a few minutes of the two of them staring at each other, stiff as boards, he spoke. "I…. It's not you…. My… dirty mind….I…I…" He looked at a loss for words, but unwrapped his arms from her waist, and replaced them with his hands. "I gotta go!" He picked her up and sat her down on the bed so fast she couldn't get a single glimpse, not even by accident, and then made sure his towel was wrapped tightly around his waist and ran to the bathroom.

Mizuki sat on the bed and stared at the bathroom door. _I can't believe that all just happened. Why did I let him!? Now he probably thinks I'll be up for that all the time! _She shook her head and decided that she should take advantage of this time to get into her pajamas. As she put on her shorts, she thought about it further. _I wonder if he realizes what I really am, or maybe… possibly… thinks I'm gay too? Those are the only reasons why I think he'd actually make so much physical contact with me… usually he's just flirty… not as emotional as he was a few moments ago. _She felt sick as she thought of the words he had said_. "I'd do anything for you Mizuki. Anything." _She heard an exasperated groan and a few curses come from the bathroom.

_Guys are so… eh… sometimes… I just really can't believe he got __**that **__into that hug! He seems so sensitive to that kinda stuff… I guess he hasn't really been in that many relationships…_ As she finished getting dressed, she picked up her present from Julia and put it in her secret place; where she put all her pads and tampons and other things. By now, it had been about 20 minutes since the Nakatsu thing. She decided that maybe she should go check on him, so she emerged the door, and knocked softly. "You ok, Nakatsu?" She could hear the hissing of the shower. No response from him. "Nakatsu??"

The water shut off and a weird fumbling noise sounded, and finally Nakatsu called to her.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…" He said, unsurely. She could tell that he was still really embarrassed.

Not wanting to linger so that horrible images would invade her mind, Mizuki quickly said ok and turned out the overhead light so she could get into her bed. She left the desk light on, however, deciding that she'd wait until Nakatsu came out, so that she could make break the awkwardness. As she laid in her bed on the top bunk, listening to the quiet hissing of the running shower, her thoughts went to Sano, and how he was doing. I _hope he's getting better… maybe I can go back soon! Nakatsu's starting to weird me out… I didn't know he liked me so much! _She rolled onto her side, folding her arm under her head. _I miss Sano so much… Being in his arms at night… talking to him… even just looking at him! And it's so pathetic of me… it hasn't even been 5 days since the last time I saw him! _She heard the water stop, and then absolute silence. She squinted as the door opened—the light from the bathroom shone right into her eyes. She rolled over to face the wall—_I don't want to see anything I shouldn't…_

After some rummaging and grunting, she guessed that he was finished getting dressed. Nakatsu came to her bunk, tapping her. "Mizuki… Mizuki…" he whispered, "Are you still awake?"

She rolled over reluctantly, hoping that he was completely dressed. "Mhm…" She said in a sleepy tone, stretching her arms and legs.

"Oh good…" Nakatsu was really quiet for a minute, as if in deep thought. "Can I... Ummm come up there? It won't be for all night…"

Mizuki felt a cold feeling of dread come over her that screamed "No!!!" out of every pore, but she decided to spare his feelings, so through gritted teeth, she quietly said "Sure." As cheerfully as she could. Nakatsu smiled, and rushed to the bathroom to turn off the light, turned off the desk lamp and returned. He stood on his bed and hoisted up his legs, and laid next to Mizuki. He laid there quietly, giving Mizuki her space. Mizuki noticed that he was still half nude, but this time only in boxers.

"So…" She started slowly, trying to make conversation. The tension and awkwardness was driving her crazy. "How was your shower?" She noticed Nakatsu shuffle a little.

"Cold…"

She cringed silently in the darkness. _God Nakatsu… TMI!!! (Too much info) _Even in the lack of light, Mizuki could see a feverish blush come across Nakatsu's face. He let out a nervous cough. "Um, anyway…. "He spoke awkwardly. "I came up here to do something… but I…." Nakatsu sat up quickly, and kissed Mizuki on the forehead and then hopped off the side of the bunk and then into his bed, in one fatal swoop. He had uttered a "G'night." As he smooched her, and she noticed that he had been blushing tremendously as he did so. Her forehead felt slightly wet from the kiss, and she couldn't help but laugh to herself. _He was so nervous! No wonder he was so quiet… and so fidgety. He looked so funny hopping off the bed! Hahaha. _Her smile faded, as her thoughts went back to Sano again. _If only he would do that to me… That would be so nice… _Mizuki slowly fell asleep, dreaming of her ill roommate.

* * *

-One Hour later- 

Nakatsu laid awake in his bed. He was still blushing from his actions earlier. _Was that really the right thing to do? _He folded his arms and put them under his head, as he laid on his back. _I wonder how he feels about it… Judging by the light snoring, it didn't make him lose any sleep… maybe I have nothing to worry about! Maybe he's forgetting about Sano! Maybe he'll be mine soon! _Nakatsu grinned brightly, feeling accomplished. _Heh heh, Mizuki just can't resist me! Hahaha! I had a feeling I was getting to em! I should climb up there now and cuddle with him! _By now, Nakatsu was all smiles. Well, at least until he heard some shuffling in the bunk above him. Mizuki was fidgeting. She was groaning in her sleep, as if she was having a night mare or a dream. Nakatsu listened closely, she was speaking words, but they were hard to understand. His heart dropped as he heard Mizuki utter their friend's name, "Sano." Her tone sounded loving, as if she was dreaming of spending the day with him.

He frowned and rolled onto his other side. _I see he still hasn't given up on Sano… maybe I really don't have a chance with him. _Nakatsu mentally smacked himself for his pity trip. _What am I saying!! I vowed to make him mine! (Book 6) And he will be MINE! _With fiery determination flowing through his veins, Nakatsu fell asleep.

* * *

_So here was a nice long chapter for you guys!! I hope you liked it... I'm still deciding whether Mizuki will like Nakatsu back or not by the end of this story... I really like Sano/Mizuki more that Nakatsu/Mizuki... but eh, we'll see. Let me know what you think. I wont promise to listen though... but some input would really be nice. Thanks!! _

_cuzimcrazylikethat_


	4. Getting Better

**Author's note: Wow… sorry for taking so effing long… school has been really really tough lately…..so now I'm taking advantage of break to write this . But okay in this chappie we get to see what's going on with Sano! Yayy. Ahaha. Please tell me what you think. OMG minor typo... thanks for pointing it out RandomFandom100, lol i was really tired when i typed this...** **how embarrassing... XD**

**

* * *

**

-Recap-

_He frowned and rolled onto his other side. '__I see he still hasn't given up on Sano… maybe I really don't have a chance with him.' __Nakatsu mentally smacked himself for his pity trip. '__What am I saying!!? I vowed to make him mine! (Book 6) And he will be MINE!' __With fiery determination flowing through his veins, Nakatsu fell asleep.

* * *

_

Upon waking up, a wet sensation sent chills down Mizuki's spine. _Crap…. _Getting up very slowly, she slid out of her bed carefully and climbed down the ladder trying not to make it creak. As she came down, she peeked down to Nakatsu, who lucky for her was still fast asleep. As she stepped down off the ladder, she couldn't help but smile at Nakatsu. He was sprawled out on his back, hugging his pillow tightly. His legs were tangled in the sheets; _he must have tried to kick them off last night…_ As she turned and began tiptoeing to where she put the sanitary napkins Rio gave her, she heard a quiet,

"_Maaaaazuuuuukeeeeee……" _Nakatsu groaned, turning onto his side facing her; he clutched his pillow tighter, using one hand to attempt to pull some of his covers up to him. He let out another groan as his attempts failed. His tense body began to relax again, and he went right back into deep sleep. Mizuki let out a breath of relief, and let her tense shoulders fall, and then continued to creep over to her secret hiding spot. She grabbed a tampon, tiptoed into the bathroom, did what she had to do, and began some water for her shower. As the water started, she could hear sounds that sounded much like a certain bleach blond roommate waking up. Disregarding it, she continued to strip he clothes off, and went ahead and stepped into the shower. She sighed, _this warm water feels great. I have to keep in mind that I can't stay in here long… with Nakatsu up and all… _Mizuki began to lather her hair, taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo, carefree.

-Meanwhile-

_Cough. Cough. Hack, hack. _Sano sat up in his bed weakly, going into yet another fit of coughs. "Damn, I don't know what the hell I'm sick with, but it's gotta be bad..." As he began to lie back down, he heard a faint knock coming from the door. _Fuck! I'm too weak to get up and get the door… and too tired to yell…._ He attempted to get out of bed, but as soon as he sat up, he became extremely dizzy and had to lie back down. After a few more knocks, a voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's Doctor Umeda. I'm assuming that you can't come to the door right now…. So in I come!"

Sano let out a sigh of relief as he heard a key jiggle in the door handle. Umeda stepped in quietly, closing the door behind him. He looked the same as always, apart from the white surgical mask he strapped to his face as he stepped in, and the clipboard he held under his arm. He approached Sano lying on the bed, taking a seat in the chair next to it.

"G'morning, Izumi." His muffled voice sounded calm, but his brows were raised over questioning eyes. "How are we feeling today?"

"Hello, Doctor Umeda." Sano said in a voice that was much like a whisper; his throat hurt like hell. "Better, but not by much."

Umeda only nodded, and began his normal procedure of checking Sano's breathing, and temperature. After he was finished, and had recorded his findings on his clipboard, he stood. "Well, you don't have a temperature anymore, and your breathing doesn't seem as bad as it was. I think what ever you had has now fallen to the level of a common chest cold. You'll be fine in a few days. Take this medicine." Umeda pulled a small bottle of capsules from his pocket and handed them to Sano. Noticing the raised eyebrow on the boy's face, he added, "They may be huge, but take those as I've prescribed and you'll be well before the end of this week."

And with that, he headed out the door.

Sano flopped on to his back and let out a big heavy sigh. _'Before the end of this week'…. Wow… and if what he says is true, Mizuki will move back in… _Sano brought the bottle up to where he could see it, and studied it. _I miss her… _Apparently, there were only 3 capsules in the bottle, and he only had to swallow one of them each day for the next three days. (It was only Monday, and they still had a lot of time left to their summer break) That would be easy, right?

The bottle told him to start the day it was given to him, so he pulled his sick self out of bed, and retrieved a glass of water from the bathroom. He popped open the bottle, after trying to force it open the wrong way, and picked one of the blue and white capsules out of it. He HATED swallowing pills, but he popped it into his mouth, took a gulp of water, and attempted to get it down. Unfortunately, he gagged on it and almost choked for 30 seconds, but with the help of more water, he got it down. _Shit… this might be harder than I thought… _

-Back to Mizuki and Nakatsu-

_Knock, Knock. _Nakatsu quickly pulled his pants up and belted them, and hurried to the door. Opening it, he found Dr. Umeda, pulling the mask off of his face.

"Oh hey doc. What's going on?" Nakatsu said with a cheerful wave. "What's with the mask?"

Umeda grunted. _Geez, why does this kid have to be all happy all the time!? _"I just came from Sano's room. Just tell Mizuki that sh-ahem _he'll _be able to go back to his old room in a few days. I'll let _him_ know when he can. Good bye." And with that, he turned and began down the hallway.

Nakatsu felt like his stomach had just broken off and fell down out of his ass. _ALREADY!!? _He almost wanted to cry. "FUCK!!!!!!!!!" He closed the door silently, his head drooping. _Well guess I should go tell him…_ A thought instantly perked him up. _OO THAT MEANS I GET AN EXCUSE TO GO IN WHILE HE'S IN THE SHOWER!!!" _He laughed and eagerly went for the bathroom door, unknown to Mizuki who was just getting out…

* * *

_Okay everyone, I'm EXTREMELY sorry for talking such a long time. Please review, and please (I'm not very sure how the next chapter should go down...so...) help me by leaving ideas and comments for me in your reviews. The next update will definetly be sooner than this one. Thank you very much,_

_cuzimcrazylikethat_

_okay. i hope you guys get this update message but... ive really lost the plan for this story and i dont think i can go on. if any of you have suggestions please send them, but if not i suppose this is the end of Bunking with Nakatsu! _

_Sorry, but there is a new story on the way.  
_


End file.
